The Hakurei Shrine Incident
by TheTruestrawberry
Summary: Join Reimu and Marisa to find out who donated all the yen to the Hakurei Shrine. It can get dangerous, so brace yourselves.


"Hey Reimu, whatcha up too?" The Magician Marisa asked wearing her usual attire as always. She was in back of the miko who was clearly busy with something. A soft sigh emitted from the lips of Marisa who knew once the miko started working on something it be impossible for her to stop. Marisa peeked above the shoulder of Reimu, seeing that the donation box was filled to the top with yen. How was this possible, the miko never gets any money, she thought to herself pondering a few thoughts.

"So this is why you're not talking, eh Reimu? Congrats on getting all this yen." The magician grinned knowing the miko was probably excited and padding her back.

"..I don't understand Marisa. This whole time, no one has bothered to even give me one coin due to the mischievous fairies around, plus youkai. Its already odd enough that this shrine does not get visitors at all. Besides that last night the donation box was empty..." She complained thinking of what or who could of done this. This phenomenon was clearly too good to be true that it was very suspicious. The miko just refused to believe this was true, since in the past no one ever donated so why now? She thought to this herself, turning a one-eighty degree angle and looking at Marisa.

"Come on Marisa. We have to figure out who did this." She said in a fierce voice walking past Marisa with great composure planning on getting to the bottom of this new incident. The magician sighs after hearing this and preceding to following the miko.

"Reimu why can't you understand that this is a blessing for you? The people of the village finally decide to gather together and give you wealth!" The magician replied

"That's the thing Marisa. If they did, I would of heard moving or yelling of some sort. I heard nothing at all.." She replied quietly to Marisa while walking down the steps which led to the shrine.

"Maybe they were shy, and decided to all quietly donate Reimu, ze."

While the two chattered about the scenario's of what could of went on, the three mischievous fairies ran into the miko and magician. They began to quake in fear scared of getting whacked because of all the mischievous acts they've done to both of the people there eyes gazed at.

"Ah! Its them!" They all shouted together running and hiding behind the nearest tree. They began to whisper to each other quietly about how Star Sapphire did not warn them about the two.

"Hey, ze. Sup?" Marisa decided to add in hoping the fairies would come out showing that they were no threat. Unfortunately, Sunny Milk used her power to make them all invisible, while Luna Child used her power to deleted all sound around the radius of the three slowly as they slowly began to walk off unnoticed.

"Marisa lets go. We don't have time for this." The miko stated, as Marisa scratched her head shrugging and continuing down the path to Kourindou with haste. Once they arrived, they both barged in at the same time making quite a ruckus that it shocked Rinnosuke who was leaning his back against a chair reading a book. He sighs deeply knowing these two very well.

"Not here to buy any items are you?" He asked looking at the two who just walked in.

"We are here to ask you about something. Since you live near the village, you must know how much wealth they have. I am right when I say they cannot afford to fill the whole donation box of mine in one night right?" She asked the boy with lots of questions but decided to throw out the important ones first.

"People actually donated? I mean, its possible expect. they rarely even go to your shrine Reimu, what's all this about?" He wanted to know since it began to peek into his curiosity.

"In a single night, my whole donation box got filled to the very top. Did you see anything last night Rinnosuke?" She asked interrogating him with questions as Marisa watched snickering.

"You should be grateful that it got filled Reimu. I can't say for certain, but I was awake all night. If villagers did pass by, I would see them or hear movements since they need to pass close by here to get to your shrine. Although, why would they go out at night Reimu? They're scared of youkai so I doubt they would even bother.." The shop keeper told information to the miko as she nodded agreeing.

"Then I must find out who donated all this money. It can be a bad omen of some sort, or worse. Until I find the culprit, I will not take the money. Come on Marisa, we got what we wanted. Lets go." She turns around walking out of the shop, as Marisa waves at Rinnosuke and follows right behind the miko. The shop keeper sighs and goes back to reading his book a bit sad that they left without buying anything.

"So where to Reimu, ze?" Marisa asked glad the pair get to go on yet another adventure. Reimu remained silent as they walked through the human village, looking both right and left trying to find some sort of clue. To no avail did they find anything. The day grew young, as they walked past the human village in search of the culprit. Little did they know the three mischievous fairies were following them curious to what they were doing.

"Reimu, ze. We searched almost all day, we came up empty handed. Just forget it and accept the yen." Marisa commented her feet killing her from all the walking as well as from being tired.

"As if Marisa. We need to gather more information. Its just unnatural.."

And so they walked talking about theories yet again of what could of happened. As they talked, the three mischievous fairies followed talking to one another, due to Luna Child's power only the trio were able to hear themselves talk and no one else.

"So its about the donation box thing? I say we go steal that yen for ourselves!" Sunny milk told the group with a smirk.

"That sounds like a great idea Sunny milk!" Luna child remarked ready to head back.

"Didn't we see someone last night at the Hakurei Shrine that was loading a lot of money into Reimu's donation box? We should go and tell Reimu this.." Star Sapphire added in hoping the others would agree to it.

"No. Reimu's giving us trouble before, we're not helping her until we get an apology. Its interesting watching the two travel together. Wonder where they will head next, lets follow?" Luna Child finally asked the trio as they all nodded in agreement following behind the two.

"Marisa, we should head over to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. They're the only ones I can think of that have enough wealth to do that. Plus, they do have a maid who can stop time. Maybe Remillia decided to get a bit overboard." Reimu finally thought of a plan as they began heading over there with haste. The fairies followed them, as they navigated through a path past the Prismriver Manor. As they were passing by, the sound of the three Prismriver sisters were heard playing there instruments loudly as if they were practicing. Reimu and Marisa, plus the fairies quickly moved away from the Manor finally reaching the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

As the duo and trio approached the Mansion a heavy wind began to blow at them. The wind at first was light, able to go through it with some effort. Soon it got heavier and more powerful, so powerful it blew away the three fairies back to the Prismriver Manor. They screamed from how frightening the ride was of being pushed back by the wind, as Reimu and Marisa held there ground. "What is this? Its unnatural!" Reimu shouted taking a bit step forward refusing to give up. Marisa first began to slide back, but using her weight to stop herself as she began walking forward as well while having a hand on her head for her hat to stay in place. "No idea, ze. But this is pretty fun." She snickers as they slowly made their way over to the mansion.

Upon arriving at the gates both of there eyes caught attention of a familiar figure. It was Patchouli Knowledge creating the wind. A spell book of some sort was open in front of her chest her eyes closed and her hands in front of her. "Hey Patchouli! Stop making this terrible wind!" The miko shouted loudly. The words echoed into the ears of Patchouli opening her eyes and seeing them both having trouble with her spell. She retracts her hands closing the book as the wind dies down a great deal making it normal again and descending from the sky to the ground in front of the duo. "What brings you two here?" She asked curious, but glad to see Marisa once again.

"First of all, what was with that wind you created? And second, we're here to see Remilia!" The miko asked a bit angry.

"I was working on my magic, plus to keep intruders from coming in. Remilia is out with Sakuya, and Meiling. So I was positioned in front to keep the wind blowing outwards to make sure no one would come close. Unfortunately you two made it so I need to make it stronger.." She mumbled a bit telling the honest true to Reimu.

"I see, ze. D'aww well, Reimu got any other places we can check?" Marisa asked a bit disappointed.

Before Reimu could reply to Marisa Patchouli butted in. "What is this all about? It sounds a bit serious." She asked curious like the shop keeper.

After the miko heard this, she sighed and started to explain the whole story and what they've been through so far to Patchouli. She nodded as the miko talked while Marisa listening closely to make sure she was on the same page as Reimu. As they talked the three fairies who were blown away caught up once again, with there powers still intact. "We need to make our move soon guys." Sunny milk added as the other two nodded.

"So..that's what's going on. Why are you investigating? Its just yen Reimu, be thankful for it." She replied after the story was done.

"That's what I told her, but she refuses. Shes too stubborn to change her mind." Marisa sighs looking at Reimu and crossing her arms.

"Its suspicious. Why would they give me all that? It.." Before Reimu had a chance to talk the air began to crack a bit making a slightly unmoving sound. The group and trio looked towards the air where it was coming from knowing the sound. The air began to open up for a gap to form large enough for a person to fit through. Eyes within the purple void opened as dozens of red hues started staring out towards Marisa, Reimu and Patchouli until the gap came to a halt. The sides of the gap had two large red ribbons tied to make a bow with a very familiar and fearsome women stepping out of the gap.

"You..!" The miko shouted wondering why of all people, she was here. It was suspicious, since the women who emerged from the gap always hibernated and never left her home unless it was important. The three fairies gasped in surprised, seeing her so close up as there legs began to tremble a bit, scared of the women. Marisa and Patchouli remained silent letting Reimu do the talking curious to why she was here as well.

"Reimu, drop this. If you continue to try and investigate it, you will die." Said the women in a serious, and scary tone with her purple hues stared at the group.


End file.
